This invention relates to a ram air canopy parachute system as shown in the patents to Jalbert, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,337; Sutton, 3,893,641; and Womble et al, 4,015,801.
With conventional type parachutes, closable vents have been used to aid in steering the parachutes. The patents to Hovak et al, 2,393,634 and Basnett, 3,343,769 show two such systems. The patent to Womble et al discloses the use of movable control surfaces to provide left or right turns of the ram air parachute.
In the recovery of remotely piloted vehicles and the aerial delivery of cargo, large control forces and control deflections are needed to provide turns in ram air gliding parachutes. Some system is needed for reducing the control forces and deflections needed to produce turns in ram air gliding parachutes if they are to be useful RPV recovery and cargo delivery systems.